Guilty Pleasure
by Villain
Summary: In the end it's just that; they can't resist each other. It isn't rational, it's physical. Kyman, Cartman/Kyle


A/N: I don't usually get work up by my own writing, but this for me was definitely UNF. Enjoy.

...

**Guilty Pleasure**

He said, "There's more to me than this." Then he tried to leave it there hanging like a lingering cloud of smoke to mask his great escape. But Cartman's hand closed on his wrist before Kyle could cast the spell and run. Head bowed, he stood with his body angled towards the door. Tried to ignore the uneven pattern of breathing coming from the other man. "It's pathetic, Cartman. Let go."

"Why don't we skip the bullshit," he snapped roughly. Kyle's cheek was smooth and soft beneath the palm of his hand. "You do this dramatic little song and dance and then your dick leads you right back. So let's just skip it."

Scoffing, Kyle turned his face from Cartman's hand, eyes cold. "Good idea; patronize me."

"I'm not the one playing the games, Jew," he murmured, smirking as Kyle rolled his eyes at the old nickname. Brushing a red curl away from his temple, Cartman laid his lips against the warm, sweet smelling skin. He squeezed Kyle's wrist, feeling the bones creak beneath the pressure. A low hiss slipped from between Kyle's lips and Cartman knew that for now he'd won. Abruptly he shoved the redhead against the door he had so badly wanted to go through, staring heatedly into green eyes that flashed at him with mutinous fire.

Before Cartman could sweep in and overwhelm him, Kyle lifted one slender leg and firmly set his foot flat against the bigger man's groin. Brown eyes flicked down to regard the appendage with distaste. A smirk quirked his lips and Kyle relaxed back against the door, wriggling his toes against the bronze buckle on Cartman's belt. "I know exactly what you're thinking." His foot moved down slightly and the brunette grunted. "Well, you haven't won shit, Cartman." Nosing his big toe up under the flap of the belt, he wriggled it free from the buckle. Cartman had rested his palms on either side of Kyle's head, leaning in heavily while Kyle pushed the flap back with the balls of his feet, smirking when the prong slipped free from the belt loop. Now it hung loose around the brunette's hips. Sliding slowly down the door, Kyle lowered his leg with him, pulling the belt apart. He was inching closer to the doorknob.

Bringing his hands together, Eric stopped Kyle's descent with a hand cupping the sides of his face. He crowded Kyle against the door. "You shouldn't put yourself down," he sneered. Eyes flashing, Kyle turned his head and bit at his fingers. "And anyway, I didn't win you after all." Curling his fingers down to tip Kyle's chin up, he breathed against his lips, "I _earned_ you, Kahl."

"And you think that somehow makes it less insulting?" he asked sardonically, gripping Cartman's wrists and tugging on them even as Cartman still hovered right over his mouth. "Dude, seriously. We need to stop – _I_ need to stop."

"I'm not a smoking habit, Jew."

He sighed heavily, but Cartman pressed a finger to his lips.

"So what exactly put all the sand in your vagina this time?" Yanking his hand back he managed to narrowly miss the snap of Kyle's teeth. He had to back-peddle entirely when Kyle brought a sharp knee up to get him in the groin. "God, Kahl, will you stop acting like a fucking Katy Perry song?" Lunging at the other man as the redhead spun to grab at the door handle; he threw his arms around slender shoulders and held on tightly. There was a muttered curse and Kyle petulantly stomped on his foot but Eric didn't let go.

Slumping in defeat, Kyle looked at Cartman out of the corner of his eye. "You _are_ a bad habit."

"A habit is a routine," he pointed out, running his teeth over the shell of Kyle's ear and eliciting a brief hitching of breath. "A routine doesn't have any passion." His arm snaked down to grip the redhead through his pants. "That's an inaccurate description."

"I _don't_ have passion for you," he seethed, twisting.

Now the redhead was all pointy elbows doing their best to puncture Eric's lungs. Bodily pushing forward, he slammed Kyle back against the door, this time his face smashed into the wood. The hat on his head was comically skewed and his lips were curled as his cheek was smooshed to the wood. It would have been hilarious if Eric didn't already have a hard-on straining against the zipper that Kyle had been running his foot over just a few minutes before. Grunting when Kyle bucked mutinously, he watched hungrily as the swell of that tight ass rode the bulge in his pants. He wanted to be between those clothed ass cheeks, his cock brutally stretching Kyle's sweet little hole. The redhead would writhe, pant, his skin streaked with sweat. Green eyes would be closed, mouth open, curls flying as he thrashed around.

A bad habit. Bullshit.

Whipping his belt free with a menacing snap, he ignored the snarl Kyle made and looped at around a bared throat.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, you ass!" he yelled, fingers stabbing at the tightening leather encasing his neck. He heard the muffled metallic click as Cartman threaded it through the buckle and began to pull. The body behind him only pressed hard and Kyle punched the door as the familiar thrill of arousal drenched his senses like a sudden downpour of rain. He hated it, how dizzy and strangely intoxicated he felt when he had sex with Cartman. Fucked up. It was completely fucked up. He gasped, voice pulled tight into a painful wheeze as the leather hugged his throat. Just enough to limit his air. "Godammit," he rasped, squeezing his eyes shut while Cartman yanked the belt back, forcing his body into a beautiful arc.

Winding the belt around his wrist, Eric's pupils were blown wide with lust. He hastily pulled down his fly and freed his aching cock. Kyle had spread his hands out on either side of his body, fingers moving subtly against the wood. Taking the hem of Kyle's shirt, he pushed it up and twisted the fabric so that Kyle's smooth back was exposed. At the base of his back, where his pants hung low on his hips, the barest curve began hinting at the treasure just below the waistline. Voice low and corrupted by the intensity of his ardor, Eric hissed, "You don't call me a fucking habit, Kahl. Let me show you how much fucking passion I have."

Kyle cried out as his pants were ripped down his legs, the belt tightening painfully as Cartman knelt to roughly pull the pants completely free of his legs. The air smarted the skin of his ass, goosebumps prickling over the surface. He could feel Cartman's eyes on him and he flushed hotly, canting his hips slightly against the hard surface of the door, biting his lip. He was already hard. Tears stung the corners of his eyes, hair crowding his face to obscure his vision. Lips wet with saliva shone, a beautifully erotic frame to the breathy whimpers already sliding over his tongue.

Taking one firm cheek into his hand, Eric kneaded the flesh and pushed the skin aside to glimpse the tiny rosette nestled there. He groaned heatedly, dropping his lips to Kyle's shoulder. Biting down, he sucked harshly and humped against the swell of Kyle's ass, his cock sliding wetly between the redhead's cheeks. Underneath him Kyle mewled, bucking back. Even from this angle Eric could see the humiliation painting the man's cheeks, spreading down his neck like crimson dye soaking into cloth. Lip curling meanly, he raised his hand and brought it down with a resounding slap across the smooth skin of Kyle's backside. The man yelped shrply, a hand shooting back to cover the area in a show of defense. But Cartman grabbed it and forced his over his head, nails digging into Kyle's paler skin. Winding his tongue into an ear, he whispered, "Spread them for me." He guided Kyle's hand back down, moving it over the man's own ass.

"Why the fuck would I do that?" he snapped hoarsely, other hand going to the belt and clawing at it more from irritation than actual pain.

"Because," he shot back, slapping Kyle's hand away. Thrusting forward, the head of his cock dipped at the entrance and Kyle moaned involuntarily. The sound was strangled, confined by clenched teeth. But then he released a ragged sigh and Kyle rested his hand on his own ass. Cartman stepped away, erasing any slack in the belt. Kyle's head was forced back as the leather noose tightened. His breath was threadbare and eerily loud. Cartman was fisting himself, panting at the sight of the redhead collared and on display. When Kyle split his ass like a fresh peach Cartman whimpered. His legs felt like they were made of jelly, gaze darting over what could be the most beautiful sight he'd ever laid eyes on.

Kyle was trembling; legs spread, ass open, back arched at an exaggerated angle. His hat still sat crookedly on his head, hair a storm of red curls. The wood in front of his face grew moist under his hot breath, forehead sticking to the surface as he buried his face against it, titillating shocks of shame and undeniable sensuality washing over him in a confusing emotional squall. He hated this. He loathed how _good_ it felt. Even the leather constricting his air just enough that black edged his vision only worked to harden his already leaking cock. He moved against the door again, struggling to relieve some of the terrible tension. The flesh of his ass ached under the press of his own fingers, pulling and spreading the skin so that the air kissed his most secret place. A bubble of hysterical laughter boiled on his tongue; he supposed it wasn't secret anymore. Head light from the lack of oxygen, Kyle half laughed, half sobbed into the wood. He was so fucking horny, fueled with the thrilling indignity of being choked by a leather collar and spreading his own ass, presenting himself to be fucked by another man.

He was going to blow before he even got inside Kyle if he waited much longer. Cartman was keenly aware of the tumultuous conflict ripping the redhead apart. It turned him on unlike anything else; to watch Kyle flail, to see Kyle ache, yearn, and be consumed with shame. He loved that he did that to the other man. He loved that their confusing, fucked up, _powerful_ chemistry ruined both of them so beautifully. Surging forward, he dropped to his knees and moaned gutturally as Kyle keened when the belt pulled taught. The redhead looked like the graceful curve of a bow, forced into an even deeper curve while the belt acted as the bowstring. And Eric's cock was the arrow he'd shoot deep into Kyle's body.

He laved Kyle's hole with saliva, the bewitching musk throwing him into a vertiginous frenzy of arousal. Above his head Kyle was practically screaming, nothing but strained stretches of scratching whispers, the muscles of his neck standing out starkly as bruises began to bloom from the leather choker. Growing impatient, Eric withdrew, nearly dropping the lube as he frantically pulled it from his pocket. He coated Kyle's entrance, nipping and biting at the shaking skin of ivory thighs. Shoving two fingers in he scissored them roughly, moving fast. Kyle was delirious above him, humping the door, fingers leaving red marks in his own flesh as he held his ass wide for Cartman. Close, close, close.

"Fuck you," he sobbed, voice raw as he raged through clenched teeth, "Put it in me now, Cartman. _Now_."

"Impatient Jew," he husked, reply delivered subconsciously as he leapt to his feet and coated Kyle with his body, ripping the redhead's face to the side to fiercely ravage his swollen lips. Jutting his hips forward, he sunk in slowly and Kyle's resulting scream melted between their mouths into a deeper, darkly passionate kiss that sent their hearts pounding like mad.

Kyle's fingers stabbed down into himself, yanking his hole open wider so that Eric could slide in even deeper, teeth flashing as they bit at each other with a near inhuman desperation. Cartman's cock pulsed against his fingers as he speared into him to rock directly into his prostate. Kyle screamed raggedly, eyes rolling white into his head as black split his vision. He reared back as Cartman yanked on the belt, hands now clawing the wood of the door as the other man ruthlessly defiled him, fucking him into mindlessness.

The feeling was indescribable. Like dying a thousand times, caught up in an endless vacuum of hot wet heat. Kyle's inner walls spasmed and sucked him in like perfection, the painful sound of the thin body slamming over and over into the unforgiving wood of the door. They both were lost to it, Eric growling into the juncture of Kyle's neck and shoulder, his lips red with the lasting effects of their kiss. And Kyle bucked back, fucking himself viciously on Cartman's cock, forcing it in harder and screaming thinly around the leather collar cutting off his air. His hands were now pounding the door, scratching, twisting; visual chaos of the tumultuous ecstasy swamping his body and mind. He was sobbing openly, unable to consciously process the frenzy inside of him. Cartman the lustful monster at his back, fucking him deep enough that Kyle's heart stuttered with the rhythm of their bodies.

It was too much. It was always too much for them both. Kyle sobbed hoarsely, beating at the door as he exploded against it.

Eric shouted, rutting into Kyle as he came deep inside of him, cum bubbling out around the base of his cock as he pulled out abruptly. He watch strings of white splatter Kyle's ass. He moaned in near despair, smearing cum across the shaking flesh with the head of his cock, hand fisted to squeeze out the last of his orgasm. Kyle was now painted with it, breath a patterned wheeze broken by tremulous whimpers. When Cartman stepped away entirely, letting the belt fall loosely along Kyle's back, he watched the redhead slide to the floor, sitting huddled against it. Thin fingers curled over his shoulders, hugging himself against the cold that wasn't there.

The sight was a slap in the face. Eric stared down at Kyle, looking like some lost pet with the belt trailing from his bruised neck like a leash.

The air between them was dirty and the gravity of the strangely consuming attraction that ruled them both festered. Kyle's thin voice shattered the intoxicating spell that smelled of sex and sweat pervading the air.

"I wish we could stop."

Body still aching with the thrum of arousal, he snorted wearily. "We can't."

The silence that followed was bitter. Kyle's breath grew deep as the words sunk in and he curled slightly into himself.

...

A/N: This angsty piece of porn is dedicated to the other half of the SP fandom that is terrified of us fangirls. Let us love you.

XOXO

-Villain


End file.
